Love between Struggles
by Angelique-Rays
Summary: AU high school. Allen and gang are on a mission to Japan. Transferred to a school, they find themselves in many interesting situation. Love maybe? Yullen. !On Hiatus!
1. Mission to Japan

This is my Second D.grayman Fanfic, so if I have any mistakes, please tell me

Sorry for my spelling and grammar mistakes! ;D

I don't own D.grayman Hoshina Katsuro does! DD:

* * *

Main Pairing: Kanda x Allen

Other Pairings: Lavi x Lenalee

Summary: AU high school. Allen and gang are transferred to a high school to retrieve an innocence, but most importantly, if they can't retrieve the innocence, they'll be stuck there FOREVER. Meanwhile, can Kanda and Allen's relationship bloom? YULLEN

Random OC for students and teachers:D

* * *

+Mission to Japan!+

"WHAT?!" They shouted in chorus. If you're wondering who the 'they' are, you've asked the right question. Allen, Lenalee, Kanda, Lavi, Miranda and Krory had just received a mission from our dear Komui-san.

"But nii-san, it's in Japan, Japan!" Lenalee said, tears in her eyes. "Yes, my Lenalee, are you crying? Who made you cry? If it's Lavi, I'll never forgive him!" Komui said, banging his fist on his table, causing the pile of paper avalanche on him.

"I'm alright, I'm alright. Ouch, paper cut!" Komui cried, making the others sweat drop.

"So, there've been some akuma sighting near Innocence High in Japan, Tokyo? And you want us to go undercover as students?" Lavi asked, scratching his chin.

"Che, what a stupid name for a High school…Innocence huh?" Kanda said, pissed off. "And why…why must I be in those morons' team?" Kanda complained. Secretly, he was glad that Allen was there too.

"We make a good team…right?" Miranda said shyly.

"Right!" Krory, Lavi, Lenalee, Miranda and Allen shouted, putting their hands together. Except for Kanda of course. "Ahem" Lenalee 'coughed'

"Right…" Kanda said, monotone-ly.

"Ok chop chop! Your flight leave in an hour. Lenalee my dear, I'll miss you! Come home soon!" Komui said, using his napkin to wipe his tears away.

"Yeah, if we ever get the innocence, we won't be coming home." Lavi added.

"Don't worry, once we come back, I'll ask Jerry-san prepare a feast for us!" Allen said, already drooling. "Wake up, moyashi!" Lavi said, whacking Allen's head.

The seven of them went back to their respective rooms to pack their stuff. Fifteen minutes later, they met at the under ground entrance where they're setting off.

"Kanda and Allen, row the boat." Lenalee ordered. "Why me?" Allen asked, pouting. Lenalee sent him a death glare that made Allen shut up. While rowing, they talked about random things. Finally, they reached the plane station, put their packages in the plane storage and went to their 'Special VIP seats'. The plane left the station punctually at 9.30am. They were to reach Japan and find the school in exactly 3days.

"3 days?" Lavi said shocked. "What do you expect you moron rabbit? Japan at the other side of the country." Kanda said curtly.

"Shall we play some poker?" Allen said, his monstrous poker-face came out. "NO!" All of them yelled.

In the end, the ended up playing poker as there was absolutely nothing to do on the plane. "Royal straight flush!" Allen cried, slamming his cards on his seat's arm rest. "Not again?" Lavi groaned, "It's the 5th time in a row" Miranda said, crying because she lost the most. "Muahahahahahahaha!" You cannot win me!" Allen said, his fiery poker-face-eyes came out.

**Japan Plane Station 3****rd**** day 9.30am (Allen's POV)**

"Hey, it's reaaally punctual you know." Lavi said. "Of course moron, it's a private plane." Kanda said, holding his Mugen tightly. "IT IS?" Lavi said, shocked.

-sweatdrop- "Why do I even know him? He's too a moron for me to know him!" Kanda mumbled. "What is it called again?" Lavi asked scratching his flame hair.

"It's called 'Lavi the Moron' moron." Kanda said sarcastically. "Really?" Lavi asked again. "No you moron" Kanda replied, pissed at his red-haired friend moron-ness.

"Some times, I really do wish my boyfriend's not a moron." Lenalee said, loudly to me, making sure Lavi heard her.

"Hey hey, talking about me?" Lavi bounced towards his girlfriend and best friend.

"Nope!" Lenalee gave her best innocent smile. The rest of them went to collect their packages and flag a large taxi that can sit seven people.

"It'll be 116.5 Yen" The taxi driver said, placing out his hand. Lenalee took out the money that her brother gave them, "It's enough for you to buy a tank!" Komui said and passed it to the taxi driver. The six of us walked towards the School gate. The school was huge, not to mention their Dorms are like 5-stars hotel. "Welcome to Innocence High School" Was plastered on the Front gate of the school. We walked into the School, into the school office.

"Transferred from…" The reception lady said, look at them, "Black Order High School?" She said, reading from her pink clipboard.

"Y-yes" Lenalee replied, trying not to laugh. _Nii-san…ha ha, Black order high school? Yeah right. It doesn't even exist._

"I can see you are here early…exorc- I mean students…" Said a loud and familiar voice. The fat man appeared. "Earl?" Allen said, hold his hand, getting ready to activate his innocence.

"Now now, Allen-kun. I'm the principal here. Come inside, all of you!" The Earl said, cheerfully, holding the pink umbrella, Lero. It was not talking.

"This may be a trap." I whispered to Kanda who was standing beside me. "Agreed. But we have no choice, he's the principal here." He snorted.

We followed behind him in six paces. " Don't be afraid. Come on in and make yourself at home." Earl said, showing them into a huge room. On the door it wrote, "Mr. Earl, Principal" The moment he closed the door, we dropped our packages and activated our innocence. "Relax!" Earl said, sitting down in his chair, "Let me tell you the FULL story…"

**Twenty minutes later…**

"So, you're telling us that you're a good guy now, and those akuma sightings were NOT the akuma you made? Yea like heck hell we would believe" Lavi said, still holding up his hammer.

"Yes, that's what I've been trying to tell you all for the past twenty minutes, but you still don't understand. You can call Komui-san you know." Earl said, showing Lavi his table-phone.

"It's okay, I'll use timcampy." I said, letting Tim out off my package. A few seconds later, I was connected.

"Komui-san, tell us, is the Earl now our ally?" I ask. "Of course, didn't I tell you?" Komui's voiced came out from Tim's Mouth. We could hear Reever-san shouting in the background and more 'paper avalanche' sounds. "Oops, I didn't tell you guys right?" Komui voice was sheepish. "OF COURSE!" We shouted. "Oops." Was the reply. "Well, now you know right? Co-operate with him children. HI LENALEE!" Komui said, before Lenalee could reply, the call was cut.

"Tsk, we believe you…I think" Kanda said, holding his Mugen. "Of course you do. I've specially put you seven in the same class and same dorm room. The dorm is VIP only. Well, yeah, Komui-san asked me to take care of you!" Earl said, laughing his usual evil laugh.

"Well, chop chop, your next class starts in an hour. Go pack your stuff now! All your study materials in on your bed!" Earl said.

"We share the same room? The seven of us?" Lavi said, blushing. So did the rest of us.

**Hallway to the VIP dorm…**

There was not a single soul/akuma in sight at the hallway. Probably all of the students were studying, we hurried to the VIP dorms, following Earl…I mean Mr. Earl. "Earl…I mean Mr. Earl, where's our class anyway?" I asked. "Damn, I'm not used to calling your Mr. Earl" I said again. "Ha ha, it's class 1-1, here we are!" Earl open the huge door and it revealed nothing like a normal dorm. It's damn freaking big, with all the furniture sparkling like gold. "I'll leave it to you, and your next class starts in another forty-five minutes. Don't be late, or I've no choice but give you detention!" He laughed and disappeared.

We walked around the room and found out that there were: two toilets, one for guys and one for girls, one humongous kitchen and the 2-door refrigerator filled with food, 3 rooms 2 bed each room, a huge library and a personal laptop for each student. "I wanna share a room with Lenalee!" Lavi shouted, jumping around. "Are you sure you won't do anything FUNNY to Lenalee?" I asked, narrowing my eyes. "If Komui finds out, he'll burst." Kanda said imagining how Komui would react. "It's okay…I guess" Lenalee said, holding Lavi's hand.

"C-can I share a room with you, M-Miranda?" Krory asked shyly. "O-Okay! T-Thank you!" Miranda shuttered. I turned to look at Kanda, and he turned to look at me. I smile politely and shouted, "Lavi, you said you're my best friend right? NOW, SWITCH ROOM WITH ME! I DON'T MIND SHARING THE SAME ROOM AS LENALEE!" I was actually lying. I really wanted to share a same room with Kanda, but I'm just not sure if he feels the same way, we're both guys you know…

"NEVER! I'll never share my Lenalee!" Lavi said, hugging Lenalee like someone trying to steal a child's sweet. "_Dang, I hope Allen changes his mind and share a room with me." _Kanda thought. "Che, whatever." Kanda said, not caring. "Alright, I'll share a room with…K-Kanda…" I said, trying the very best not to blush.

We went back to our rooms and put down our bags and change into our uniform. Since there was only one bathroom for each…glender, I decided to change in to room…with Kanda…_don't blush, don't blush if not he'll ask you why. Don't blush…!_ I thought. I quickly took out my t-shirt (A/N: Btw, all of them wearing home clothes kay, not their exorcist uniform.), leaving me top-less. I turned around and saw Kanda topless too. I would have sworn I saw a blush on his face, but that wouldn't have been it. "Baka m-moyashi, you…have six-packs?!" Kanda said, wearing his uniform with his head down not letting me see his face.

"Hey! Are you insulting me?" I said, wearing my uniform too. "I didn't say that, it's a compliment baka" He said. We wore our pants facing the wall. (duh, if not I would have nosebleed already!) The both of us met the others at the living room. "Lavi, Kanda, bring your innocence with you." I said. "Che, I can't possibly bring a Katana to class!" Kanda coldly, but he was already holding his precious Mugen. "Let's go" I said, opening the door and locking it after everyone came out of the room. I placed my bag across my shoulders and walked quickly towards the classroom the Ear- Mr. Earl showed us.

Knock. Knock. Knock. "Come in!" Called another familiar voice. I slide open the door for class 1-1. "Ohayo-sensei, we're the six new transfer students here." I bowed down. When I looked up, the teacher –gulp- was none other then Tyki Miki! "TYKI?!" The six of us shouted. "The exorc- I mean you're the six student Earl told us?" Tyki shouted.

"…"Silence

"…"Silence. We turned and look at the students, who were, of course staring at us. "Ahem, come on in, introduce yourself." Tyki said. "Wait, I'll introduce myself first. Tyki Miki, Mr. Tyki. Your home room teacher, mathematic, history and English teacher." Tyki said.

We walked into the classroom and stand in a straight line, since I came in first, I introduced first.

"Allen Walker is my name, I uh, am 15 this year, nice to meet you." I gave them the BEST smile I know. "Kyaaa!" "OMG! He's like so damn cute!" "I wonder if he has a girlfriend!" "Dude, you're cool! Love your white hair!" "What's with the star scar there?" The classroom was noisy.

"One by one students!" Tyki said calming the students down. A girl, with short dark hair raised up her hand, " What's with the scar?" She asked me.

"I-uh…got burned from a fire?" I said, lying. Another girl with brown hair said, "Do you have a girl friend" She asked. "I...don't?" I replied, not knowing what to say next.

"Yes!" "His mine!" "Mine!" "Mine!". Next was Kanda.

"Che, this is stupid. Yu Kanda, take it or leave it." Kanda spat out the words and turned away. "Kyaaa! He's sooo cute!" "I want to be his girlfriend!" "I love your long hair!" "It's so cute!" "Why's he holding a sword?" "Blab la blab la blab la" The girl from before, short dark hair raised up her hands again, "Can I be your girlfriend?" "No, now get lost, don't disturb me" Kanda said.

"Name's Lavi. Nice ta meet 'ya all. And I'm not single, She's my girlfriend so, give up hope!" Lavi said pointing at Lenalee and smiling as usual. "What a waste! I could be his girl friend!" "He's still cute!" There was no question for Lavi, I think because he's not single… -sweatdrop-

"Hi, my name is Lenalee Lee, yes, Lavi's my rabbit, SO DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM!" Lenalee said, her eyes going fiery at the last few words. "Wow, nice personality, I wonder if she can be my GIRLFRIEND." Again, no question for Lenalee.

"M-My name's Miranda Lotto…" Miranda said. "She looks too old to be in high school…" A guy, said, "Why are you so old?" "U-Um, because I mature faster?" Miranda said.

-cricket sound-

"My name is Aystar Krory" Krory tried to smile but couldn't...

-cricket sound-

"Okay class, we'll start our lessons now, please take a seat. Choose a partner guys." Tyki said.

Once again, Kanda was my partner, of course I was happy! "Kand-" I said but was interrupted by the door sliding open.

"ALLEN!" A female voice cried out. It was too familiar to be true!

* * *

That's the end of chapter1. want to find out who's that girl and will Kanda be jealous? Read to find out!

By Angelique if you even read this fic until the end, I LOVE YOU. Thanks for reading my fic. I hope you like it and please review!


	2. Fan girls and guys?

This is my Second D.grayman Fanfic, so if I have any mistakes, please tell me

Sorry for my spelling and grammar mistakes! ;D

I don't own D.grayman Hoshina Katsuro does! DD:

Main Pairing: Kanda x Allen

Other Pairings: Lavi x Lenalee

* * *

Summary: AU high school. Allen and gang are transferred to a high school to retrieve an innocence, but most importantly, if they can't retrieve the innocence, they'll be stuck there FOREVER. Meanwhile, can Kanda and Allen's relationship bloom? YULLEN

Random OC for students and teachers:D

In the last chapter: "Okay class, we'll start our lessons now, please take a seat. Choose a partner guys." Tyki said.

Once again, Kanda was my partner, of course I was happy! "Kand-" I said but was interrupted by the door sliding open.

"ALLEN!" A female voice cried out. It was too familiar to be true!

* * *

+Fan girls…and guys?+

**Classroom, (ALLEN POV)**

First, a tuff of dark blue hair appeared at the door, "Oh no! This cannot be true!" I groaned loudly. It was Road. The ROAD. That annoying little girl who ALWAYS calls my name like I'm her's. Ew, gross.

"Here I come!" Road said, flunking herself at me. I dodged down, and she missed. She 'flew' pass me and smashed into the wall. "Oops?" I said innocently. It was so easy, due to all the experience dodging her flunking of her body. "Ow, It hurts you know!" Road said, rubbing her forehead. "Now now Road, I'm having lessons here so, get out." Tyki said sternly.

"But…I just want to meet my Allen!" Road said pouting. "Get your hands off him!" Kanda shot a death glare at her. "Oo, Kanda you jealous?" Lavi taunted.

"Do you want to die, you stupid rabbit?" Kanda took out his Mugen from under his desk. Lavi shook his head silently and sat down.

"I'll see you later, Allen. Ja" Road said happily before skipping out of the classroom. Whispers and laughter could be heard in the class.

"Quiet every one, I'll start mathematics first." Tyki said loudly and turned around to write an equation on the board.

"Psst, Walker." Whispered a almond hair guy. I look at him and he flicked a piece of note on my table. "Nice aim, dude." I mumbled.

"Walker! What do you think you are doing? Come out here and do this equation!" Tyki shouted. I walked past Lavi and Lenalee who was sitting in front of me. "Allen, though you are my ally now, I'm still your teacher, so behave yourself! If you can't solve this question, you'll have detention with me." Tyki whispered. I took the chalk that was on the table. I scribbled some numbers and went back to me seat.

"Ah-Ahem…-coughcough- the answer's –cough- perfect…good." Tyki said, embarrassed about what he said just now. "Kyaa!" "His so smart for a cute boy like him" "Oh my gosh! He's a smart AND cute guy!" The girls in the classroom squealed.

"Tch". I quickly read the note. The guy who passed me the note was called Tsubasa. The note said, "Meet outside the classroom at lunch time with your friends"…

**Lunch time, at the back room (Kanda's POV)**

"Tch, what are we doing here? Moyashi, don't waste my time please. I have to sharpen my Mugen." I lied.

"I have no idea too. Can we just wait for a few minutes?" Allen said and give me his puppy eyes. _Oh god, it's too cute and I think I'm melting!_

"Kyaaa!" Cried a few girls that was walking out from the classroom to the corridor. "H-Hi Allen-san, can you give me your mobile number?" A purple hair girl said shyly. "No! He's mine!" "Mine! Get off"

-sweatdrop-

"Um, Kanda-san, can you go out with me?" A girl with big round eyes said. "No, now go away, you're breathing my air." I said coldly and shot her a deadly glare. The poor girl scampered off crying. _Che, no one can replace my love for Allen, __my__ baka moyashi._

Soon, a dozen of girls from other class surrounded Allen and I. I was starting to pissed off. "Stop crowding around me! I need some air! Go crowd around some one else!" I shouted, and they all swam to Allen. "Oh, wrong move Yuu-chan!" Lavi said, patting my shoulder. "Have not died enough or you want more? And stop calling me what you want!" I took out my Mugen. The stupid rabbit backed off and went to find Lenalee, Miranda and Krory, who never seemed to have fan girls/boys.

"Er, I think the purpose of me waiting outside is not for you girls swooning around me…" Allen said, trying to get off a fan girl who was frantically hugging Allen.

**Allen's POV**

_Oi, only Kanda can hug me! Hands off!_

"Allen-san?" Tsubasa said, with a few guys behind him. He took a deep breath and said, "CAN YOU GO OUT WITH ME?"

"Wh-What?" I said, totally shocked. One of the guy behind Tsubasa said, "Hm, seems that you are new here, don't you know that they are all not straight? One day we're just friends, and the next, we're together!" hugging my arm. My eyes open wider and wider. "Ew that's gross!" Lenalee said making a weird face. "Hey so if Allen and Kanda are together, no one will laugh at them?" Lavi asked scratching his hair. "Kyaa! I hope to see that! I'm a total YULLE- I mean, yaoi fan!" Lenalee squealed, jumping up and down.

"Me? And him?" Kanda and I said, turning to look at each other. I blushed. _"Oi, did Allen just blush?"_ Kanda thought. _Did Kanda just blush? _I thought.

"Ooo, you're blushing!" Miranda said, giggling. More "Kyaa! Kanda-sama and Allen-sama look so cute together!" could be heard.

"Humph, now sama already?" I muttered under my breath. Growl, growl, growl. I looked up and gave an innocent look. "I know it's you, Allen-kun," Lenalee said, "Come on, let's go down to the cafeteria. I heard that the food there is delicious!".

Slowly, the six of us – including a few more dozens of fan girls/boys following closely behind – approached the cafeteria. We queued up for lunch and I ordered almost everything that the cook cooks. I slumped down on the lunch table wolfing down all the food, "Tch, don't get the sauce all over my school uniform!" Kanda growled.

"Sworrey" I said, with my mouth full. "ALLEN!" cried Road. I spit out all my food, so very coincidently at Kanda. Yes, you might be thinking that he's sitting beside me but, Kanda happen to went over to Lavi - who is sitting opposite of me - and beat the crap out of him(Lavi). _Unfortunately,_ Lavi dodged.SPLAT! The food was spilled all over Kanda and his uniform.

"Oh shit." I said. Sensing the dangerous aura coming out of him, and seeing that Road is flunking herself on me – again, I said quickly, "Kanda I'll follow you to change, now!". I ran to him and pulled him towards the exit. "ALLEN, where are you going?" Road sniffed.

**At OUR room (ALLEN'S POV)**

"Erm, sorry about that. I'm very very truly sorry!" I apologized. "Tch, be careful next time!" He snorted. Kanda went through the closet that was beside the Television. 'Kanda Yu' was labeled on his uniform. He started to unbutton his uniform without warning. _oh no! I think I'm gonna nose bleed! _At the corner of my eyes, I saw something sticking on to Kanda's hair.

"Um, Kanda, there's something sticking out of your hair." I said softly, blushing. "Huh, where?" He asked, fumbling with his hair. "I'll help you get iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-" I tripped over the bed and fell directly on Kanda, and guess what? Our lips met.

* * *

Well, that's the end of chapter 2. I know that there are some crappy sentence that even I couldn't understand. So sorry. I know it's a little bit too early for Allen and Kanda to kiss -,-;;. Well, I hope you like it a lot.

Want to know what our dear lil' Allen and Kanda will react/do? Read to find out. PLEASE REVIEW!

Same as always, By Angelique if you even read this fic until the end, I LOVE YOU. Thanks for reading my fic. I hope you like it and please review!


	3. Akumas and a Kiss

This is my Second D

This is my Second D.grayman Fanfic, so if I have any mistakes, please tell me

Sorry for my spelling and grammar mistakes! ;D

I don't own D.grayman Hoshina Katsuro does! DD:

* * *

Main Pairing: Kanda x Allen

Other Pairings: Lavi x Lenalee

Summary: AU high school. Allen and gang are transferred to a high school to retrieve an innocence, but most importantly, if they can't retrieve the innocence, they'll be stuck there FOREVER. Meanwhile, can Kanda and Allen's relationship bloom? YULLEN

Random OC for students and teachers:D

Last Chapter: "Erm, sorry about that. I'm very very truly sorry!" I apologized. "Tch, be careful next time!" He snorted. Kanda went through the closet that was beside the Television. 'Kanda Yu' was labeled on his uniform. He started to unbutton his uniform without warning. _oh no! I think I'm gonna nose bleed! _At the corner of my eyes, I saw something sticking on to Kanda's hair.

"Um, Kanda, there's something sticking out of your hair." I said softly, blushing. "Huh, where?" He asked, fumbling with his hair. "I'll help you get iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-" I tripped over the bed and fell directly on Kanda, and guess what? Our lips met.

Warning for the chapter: Kanda UOOOOOOOC-ness. Aka ULTRAOUTOUTOUTOUTOUTOUTOUTOFCHARACTER

* * *

Akumas and a Kiss+

**Normal POV**

Allen and Kanda lay there, unable to move. A split second later, the pushed each other away and starting coughing and gasping for air. "Ah! I'm so sorry, are you hurt?" Allen asked in concern. "Tch, get away you freak." Kanda said, smoothing his uniform. Little did they know that the door was opened slightly. Little did they know that there was a YULLEN fangirl outside the door. And what's more is that, that very fan girl took a picture of Allen and Kanda kissing.

They slowly – standing far away from each other – proceeded down to the cafeteria to meet the rest. Allen and Kanda did not tell the others about their lil' kissing thing. Fearing for the worst, it might be spread by that big mouth Lavi within a nano second. Lessons went on as usual, and not a single Akuma was in sight.

**Next day, Allen's POV**

"Ringg!" The loud bell rang which signaled the start of school. I took my seat beside Kanda who was reading a thick book. "Ohayo Kanda." I said, trying to start a conversation. But he just nodded.

"They're here!"

"Kyaa!"

"Cute!"

Suddenly, a few girls walked into the class and hold up a big banner, "Join the YULLEN fan club now! :D" with a picture of Allen and Kanda kissing.

My jaw dropped. Kanda's mouth was agape. In a blink of an eyes, a few dozens of girls and guys crowded around the banner, snatching to join. "What the hell was tha- oh my god!" Lavi said, turning to see the banner. "YOU KISSED AND DID'NT TELL US?" Lenalee was furious, we were speechless.

"Free YULLEN photo, while stocks last! Free YULLEN photo, while stocks last!" A girl cried loudly, trying to get every one's attention.

"Me!" Lavi said, running to the girl. Lavi took one, got a photo of it from his cell phone and sent it to Komui.

"LAVI!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

**Back at the Black Order HQ**

"Wow, I haven't seen them for like less then 5 days and guess what? Allen and Kanda – from arch enemy – to lovers and they kissed!" Komui said to Reever.

"Unbelievable!" Reever replied, taking a look at the picture that Lavi sent.

**Back at Innocence High School (crappy name)**

Kanda went up to the girl who was giving out FREE YULLEN photo and said rudely, "Stop giving out those photos, or die."

"B-But…" The girl said. Kanda took out his Mugen and pointed it at her neck.

"Now, now Kanda-kun. Put your Mugen down, anything we can solve it through talking…" Tyki said, at the door.

"AND YOU HAVE DETENTION! IF YOU EVER THREATEN YOUR CLASSMATE OR ANYONE IN THIS SCHOOL WITH YOUR MUGEN, I'M GOING TO CONFISCATE IT!" Tyki yelled.

"Che, what ever." Kanda said, walking out of the classroom.

"Oh by the way, the six of you, the principal wants to see you." Tyki said, smiling, pointing at us, the exorcist.

We ran to the Earl's office which was at the end of the hallway, beside the lockers.

"Six akumas have been detected right outside the school, you now have my permission to leave school." Earl said calmly.

We rushed out of the office and straight to the school gate. My left eye twitched, and I look up. Six akumas were flying above us. Just then, I saw something that look weird. "Guys, don't birds usually fly with their wings flapping?" I asked. "Well, yes." Krory said, looking up too. "But that bird isn't doing that, in fact he's not even moving!" I cried. Purple lights were shot at us.

"This teaches you to pay attention at your enemys!" The level two akuma cried, continuing to shoot purple beams at us. "One each!" Lavi yelled.

"Innocence, activate!" Lenalee jumped up to the akuma and gave it a hard kick.

"Mang mang mang!" Lavi hammer grew longer and bigger. He smashed the akuma's gun away. Miranda and Krory took their position and started attacking their akumas.

"Crown clown, activate!" I chanted. "Mugen, activate!" Kanda went running up the to biggest akuma and slashed it's hand off. Blood splattered all on the ground. Some how, I turned violent and smashed the akuma into half and it turned into dust.

**Kanda's POV**

_Oh my god, I didn't know he will look so cute when turned violent! Oh no, I think I'm having a nose bleed! Shit, it's dripping! No! It's gushing out!_

I didn't noticed that the big and ugly akuma was hovering above me. "Ha ha! Take this!" The akuma yelled. "Boom!" it split into half. I was so shocked that I fell back wards and hit my head. I fainted.

Something soft and warm was on my lip. I tried to open my eyes slowly and saw bright lights. "Kanda, you're awake!" Allen was sitting beside me. I was somewhere in the school infirmary. "Huh, what happened?" I asked looking around. Only Allen was there, the rest was no where to be seen, I slowly sat up.

"I think you're injured that's why you fainted.. Your arms are bleeding too." Allen said, concern. _I'm not injured. I saw you in your 'violent mode' and had a nosebleed that's why I fainted due to loss of blood and there's blood on my hands._

"Then how did I, wake up?" I asked again. He took a deep breath. "U-Uh, Lavi told me that if I kiss you like snow white, you'll wake up. And after I kissed you, you really did woke up!" Allen said, blushing. _So that 'something' soft and warm was Allen's lips huh. Oh my god! Did he just kiss me on purpose? _

"Che, and you believed that baka usagi. You're as stupid as him." I said, blushing a lil' too. "Then, do you like it?" Allen asked, sadness in his voice.

"YES! I mean…no! I mean…uh… I need to sleep!" I said, blushing again and tried to lie down.

Lavi banged the door open. "Yuu-chan! You're alive! I thought you were dead!" Lavi said screaming for joy and started jumping up and down.

"Tch, stop calling me Yuu. Baka usagi." I said, annoyed. Lenalee came into the infirmary and locked the door.

"Guys, I just called nii-san and he said that the birds Allen-kun found was the cause of the innocence," She paused and looked around before continuing. "The innocence is to stop time. Nope, not like Miranda-san's. The difference is that Miranda-san's innocence is to rewind, forward, pause time (temporary) and heals through going back time. But this innocence, is just to stop time, permanently."

"So, if you don't get this innocence soon, it might just stop the time here?" Lavi said, confused.

"Meaning?" Allen asked, confused too.

"Meaning that if it stops the time here, we'll be stuck here too. Permanently." I said flatly.

* * *

Okay, that's the end of chapter 3. Hope you like it. Just so you know, I'm very bad at describing the fighting scene, so ya, hope you're not disappointed at that part. AND SPECIAL THANKS TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED. I LOVE YOU! Oh yeah, before I forget what to say again, many many special thanks to kushina-nee to help me think of this…story during maths class. Thanks so much! I love you! And please review!

Apologies: I think i might be MIA-ing for a while... quite long i guess. Final year exams comming so i only can use my comptuer during the week ends for an hour each. If i can't, the next chapter MIGHT be uploaded around 9th or 10th October.


	4. Husband And Wife

This is my Second D.grayman Fanfic, so if I have any mistakes, please tell me

Sorry for my spelling and grammar mistakes! ;D

I don't own D.grayman Hoshina Katsuro does! DD:

Main Pairing: Kanda x Allen

Other Pairings: Lavi x Lenalee

Summary: AU high school. Allen and gang are transferred to a high school to retrieve an innocence, but most importantly, if they can't retrieve the innocence, they'll be stuck there FOREVER. Meanwhile, can Kanda and Allen's relationship bloom? YULLEN

Random OC for students and teachers:D

In the last chapter: "So, if you don't get this innocence soon, it might just stop the time here?" Lavi said, confused.

"Meaning?" Allen asked, confused too.

"Meaning that if it stops the time here, we'll be stuck here too. Permanently." I said flatly.

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER HAS SUPER DUPER RANDOM OC THERE. OKAY NOT OC BUT RANDOM PEOPLE:D I GOT THIS CHAPTER'S IDEA WHEN I WAS WATCHING DANNY PHANTOM.

I DON'T OWN D.GRAYMAN OR DANNY PHANTOM.

* * *

+Husband and Wife+

**NORMAL POV**

"I'm feeling alright now. Let's get to class before that any one get suspicious." Kanda said, flunking the blanket away and stepping out of the bed. They headed back to class, only to find every one staring at them. "Ahem, get back to your seats people! Chop chop!" Tyki waved them to their seats. Behind Tyki was a few boxes labeled 'Handel with care, Fragile'

"As I was saying," Tyki cleared his throat, "You must find a partner of the opposite sex. Why you ask? Each pair is going to be assigned a 'baby'. It's a stack of flour. You both are to take care of it for a week. The purpose of this is to show what is it like to be parents. You will receive your 'baby' at the end of today's lesson. You may choose your partner…now!" He said.

That is when all the chaos started. Fan girls of Lavi, Allen and Kanda started begging them to be the 'father'. Kanda even took out his Mugen to scare the girls away while Lavi and Allen was sweat dropping. Some of them even tried to glomp them. Fan boys of Lenalee started asking her to be the 'mother'. Needless to say, there were none for Krory and Miranda. Poor them. Tyki was starting to get pissed off by the noise. "Okay class! Get back to your seats. Since you do not know how to get a partner, I will assign it for you." He said, taking out a class list.

"Mary and Tim"

"Tom and Jane"

"Cat and Dog"

"John and Lili"

-Random Random-

-Random Random-

Finally, there was only the six of them left – the exorcist -. "Lavi and Lenalee, Miranda and Krory…" Tyki said, look up from this paper. "Last but not least, Allen and Kanda.I now pronounce you, Husband and Wife." Tyki said.

"But wait! They're both guys!" a voice shouted.

"Yeah! It's true!" another shouted. "Sorry, did I mention no changing of partners? This is what you get for pissing me off." Tyki said, laughing evilly while taking out packet of flours. Kanda turned to look at Allen. He was looking down at his lap, blushing. Sensing that Kanda was staring at him, he turned too. When their eyes met, there was only one thing to say. "I'm the father!" They shouted at the same time. "Whoa, relax Allen, it's just a baby! It doesn't matter who's the 'mother' or the 'father'! By the way, congratulations on having a baby!" Lavi said, laughing to himself.

_What the fuck, it's like my dream come true, being family with Allen, but it'll be better if he's the 'mother' Kanda thought._

_Oh my god! It's my dream come true. But that must mean I'll be the 'mother'. Well, from what Lavi usually said, I look cute and girl-ish. Allen thought._

"I dare you to say that again, you stupid usagi. Why don't you be the 'mother' while Lenalee be the 'father'?!" Kanda growled, a vein popping out on his temple.

"Ha ha, what a funny joke Yuu-chan!" Lavi laughed so hard that he rolled on the floor.

"Fine, Kanda, I'll be the…'mother'. But, I get to choose the name. I'll call IT Dango(1)"Allen sigh, sitting down on his chair.

"No way! It's such a stupid name. And it's a FOOD name. It should be called Hikaru!" Kanda said, pissed off.

"No! I get to be the 'mother' so I can choose the name." Allen said.

"Quiet people! I will now explain how the 'baby' works." Tyki said, raising a hand. "Behind every packet of flour, there is a transmitter and a motion censor. It's mood changes around the surroundings. Did I mention that you have to feed it?" Tyki said, pointing to the back package.

"Tch, is there even such things? You think I'm a retard to believe you?" Kanda replied.

"You wanna try? Come here, take this a say a foul word." Tyki handed Kanda a packet of flour.

"Don't try to fuck with me!" Kanda said feeling more pissed then ever.

"Uwaaaa!" Crying sounds could be heard from the transmitter.

"Told you. Now take care of it!" Tyki said, handing out more flour.

Lavi and Lenalee carried their 'child' and walked up to Kanda and Allen. "So, decided on the names yet? We call our child, LEVI!(2)" Lavi said, feeling proud.

"I'm naming it Dango, isn't it sweet?" Allen said, licking him lips and thinking of his.

"Eh, food?" Lavi laughed.

"No you idiot, it's Hikaru(3)." Kanda corrected.

"Dango!" Allen shouted.

"Hikaru!"

"Dango!"

While our precious Yullen were fighting, Lenalee and Lavi huddled together, whispering something that only they would know. When Lenalee and Lavi are whispering, it means that something is up their evil sleeves. Nodding to themselves, they walked back to Allen's table.

"Why not call it KLAFE?" Lenalee said, smiling.

"Or ALKFE?" Lavi added.

"Huh?" Allen and Kanda said, at the same time.

"JINX!" Lavi said, clapping his hands.

Sweat drop.

"Quit playing, Lavi!" Lenalee scolded.

"What does those name means anyway?" Kanda asked, curious.

"He he, I'm sure you'll like it…a lot." Lavi said, rubbing his hands together like a mad scientist.

"Spit it"

"Alright! KLAFE means Kanda Love Allen For Ever." Lavi said, proudly.

"ALKFE means Allen Love Kanda For Ever." Lenalee chirped in happily.

Upon hearing that, Allen and Kanda turned to look at their child, and to each other. Blushing, Allen turned away. "Che, you moron rabbit, I do not love Allen. And still, it's a stupid name" Kanda said, an urge inside of him to kill the moron rabbit. Some how, he liked the name.

"Y-Yeah! I-I don't love Kanda!" Allen tried to sound like he didn't care but no avail.

"Oh, are you sure? You're blushing right now! He he!" Lavi teased.

"Do you want me to break your neck, usagi?" Kanda moved his hands towards Mugen, who was lying on the floor. Lavi retreated a few steps back, but continued talking, "Oh, what do I see, Lenalee?"

"Kanda's blushing!" Lenalee giggled. "Lenalee, I don't hit girls…" Kanda replied.

"Ahem, I think people are forgetting that I'm here…" Tyki cleared his throat. They scampered back to their seats. "Ring!" "Oh well, school is over. Remember to take good care of your child!" Tyki packed his things and left the class room.

"Can you guys hurry up? My soba is waiting for me." Kanda said, impatiently, grabbing his Mugen after him.

At that moment, when Kanda spoke of food, Allen's stomach growled. "Come on, let's go." Lavi said, walking out of the classroom. They walked slowly through the hallway and to the cafeteria. Krory and Miranda followed behind, whispering to each other. "Seems that they named their child Kroranda, not bad a name, really." Lavi commented.

"Kanda, I have an idea…" Allen finally spoke.

"And it is?" asked.

"We'll call it Kanna(4)! Kan for Kanda, Na for me. AlleN. See, isn't it nice?" Allen flashed the best smile he have.

"Kyaa! Allen-kun's cute!" Lenalee squealed and took out a camera out nowhere. She started taking pictures of Allen smiling. "This is going to be great for my _doujinshi_" She said, continuing to flash at Allen's face.

"Whatever, as long at it's a Japanese name that is not named after a FOOD." Kanda eyed at Allen who was blushing.

"Hey! I was hungry at that time okay? It was on impulse anyway." He was embarrassed.

They reached the cafeteria, only to find it empty. "Are we late or something?" Lavi asked, scratching his head. Allen's left eye started twitching. It meant that an akuma was near.

"Guys, we have company!" Allen yelled as an akuma flew towards them. "I can see that moron." Kanda said.

"Ozduchi Kozduchi!" Lavi chanted. Before they could do anything further, a big boulder flew towards Allen and hit him in the head. He fell down, blood surrounding him.

--

(1) LOL, Allen was thinking of food when he named that. Ah, random :3

(2) Levi Lenalee + Lavi. Not LEVIS - a brand name

(3) Hikaru 's a name that Exorcist Miranda made up for me. THANKS! I was really in need of name3

The Best Part:

(4) Kanna. Lala-tan made it! Nice isn't it. THANKS TO YOU TWO. LOVE YOU FOREVER!

Omg, Sorry it took so long. TT please don't hate me lol. EOY exams just ended on Friday… Alright, I shall update as often as I can. :3

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! For this chapter, flames are allowed TT. I rushed through this chapter.


	5. Kanda saw IT

This is my Second Fanfic, so if I have any mistakes, please tell me

Sorry for my spelling and grammar mistakes! ;D

I don't own , Hoshina Katsuro does! DD:

Main Pairing: Kanda x Allen

Other Pairings: Lavi x Lenalee

Summary: AU high school. Allen and gang are on a mission to Japan. Transferred to a school, they find themselves in many interesting situation. Love maybe? Yullen –Summary Changed-

Random OC for students and teachers:D

In the last chapter: "Guys, we have company!" Allen yelled as an akuma flew towards them. "I can see that moron." Kanda said.

"Ozduchi Kozduchi!" Lavi chanted. Before they could do anything further, a big boulder flew towards Allen and hit him in the head. He fell down, blood surrounding him.

* * *

--

+Kanda saw IT+

Since Miranda was nearest to Allen, she ran to him and shook him. "Allen-kun! Wake up!" She was told to look after Allen while the rest attacked the akumas. Not long after the akumas were defeated, Kanda quicken his pace towards Allen. "Oi moyashi…" Allen didn't budge and was bleeding profusely. In an instance, Kanda pick him up in bridal-style and ran towards the school infirmary, leaving the others behind.

The nurse stopped his bleeding and bandaged him, and left the infirmary. Kanda dragged a chair next to his bed and sat there, waiting for Allen to wake up. "I know you're weak, but not THIS weak…" Kanda mumbled. The door slowly opened, revealing the four other exorcists. "Just now was Kanda, now Allen?" Lenalee eyed Kanda worriedly. "Well, we wont be disturbing your alone time with Allen. We'll go back to our dorms already…don't worry Kanda, we'll take care of your precious child for you" Lavi teased. "Tch, what are you waiting for?"

"Ugh, my head hurts!" Allen mumbled, his eyelid fluttering slowly. Kanda sat up straight in his seat, waiting for the moyashi to open his eyes fully.

"K-Kanda?" Allen exclaimed, when he saw Kanda sitting there, staring at him.

"Tch, moyashi, you are finally awake. I thought you died." Kanda smirked.

"W-what? Don't underestimate me! Oh no! What about those akumas?" Allen spoke up, loudly.

"Do you think that if there are still akumas in the school cafeteria, I'd be here?" Kanda said, folding his arms on his chest and leaned back towards his chair.

"Enough said, I'm feeling fine now, let's get back t-" Allen stopped in mid-sentence.

"What?" Kanda asked.

"KANNA! WHERE IS KANNA! OH MY GOD! WHER-" Allen sat up, shouting but halfway through his sentence, Kanda covered his mouth with his hand.

"Shut the fuck up! Kanna is with Lavi right now…" Kanda said, ignoring the throbbing pain in his ears.

"I think we better get going. It's getting late…and I'm starving…" Allen rubbed his hand on the back of his head sheepishly.

"Che, whatever. Let's get going." Kanda stood up from his seat and walked towards the direction of the cafeteria. Kanda himself had not eaten since the light snack in the plane. Allen slowly walked behind Kanda, wondering what he would want to eat. Kanda opened the big door, revealing many tables and bench, and a big counter.

"Soba and tempura…and a cup of Japanese green tea." Kanda said to the person at the counter, ignoring the many stares from some 'fan-girls'.

"Umm, 2 plates of steak, 1 bowl of chicken soup, 3 plates of spaghettis, 2 bowls of curry rice and 20 sticks of mitarashi dango." Allen said, tapping on his chin lightly. After which, Kanda and Allen carried their trays towards the nearest table as our dear moyashi had a hard time carrying his tray.

The second they sat down, Allen started inhaling the food like he had not eating in…a few months. Kanda was just finishing his soba and tempura when Allen started on his mitarashi dango. "Kannga, chu want chum?" Allen asked, while eating a stick of the sweet. "Don't talk with your mouth full, idiot. And I don't want this…this…sweet thing…" Kanda spat with disgust. "Alringht" Allen continued chewing.

At last, they walked back towards their dorm, feeling tired. As they opened the massive door, they heard a familiar voice shouting, "No! Levi! Don't poop! Kanna, stop crying!"

"What's up, Lavi?" Allen said, causally. "Oh, what's up? What's up? I'm taking care of these two here, and Lenalee is in the living room, lying down and watching TV?!" Lavi screamed.

"Alright already…! Here, Kanna, come to mama!" (A/N: ._.) Allen cried, opening his hands widely. He took Kanna from Lavi and went back into his room.

He flopped on his bed, putting Kanna down gently. Kanna had stopped crying. "Don't be such a moron, treating flour like it's a real baby" Kanda mocked, leaning against the doorframe. "Uwahhhhaa!" Kanna cried. Allen shot Kanda a glare which Kanda pretended not to see. "Don't cry now, mama's here! Be a good…girl…?" consoled Allen, but looked at Kanda before he could finish his sentence. Kanda nodded, agreeing that Kanna was a girl. After what seemed like thirty minutes, Allen assumed that Kanna was asleep, stood up.

"I'm going to the bath"

"Che, whatever. Hurry up. I want my hair to dry before I sleep."

"Okay…" Allen left their room and headed towards the bathroom. On the way there, Lavi and Lenalee were asleep on the couch with Levi by their side. Allen slowly tip-toed towards the coffee table and took the remote to switch off the TV.

**With Kanda**

"Stupid moyashi…" Kanda hissed under his breath. Since he had nothing to do until the bean sprout comes back, he decided to unpack his stuff. He took his suitcase and placed it on top of his bed. He started taking out his T-shirts, pants, boxers, shampoo/soap, conditioners, hair products and other stuffs he needed. Kanda chose a pair of pants and t-shirt for his pajamas and folded it nicely. He stored the rest of his belongings at the cupboard and pushed his suitcase under the bag. While doing that, one of his hair product dropped onto the floor and rolled towards the moyashi's bed. "Fu-" Kanda remembered not to curse in front of Kanna, afraid that she might start crying. He went over to the other side of the room and bend down to pick the bottle up.

"Thud!" Kanda had accidentally kicked Allen's suitcase and that all his belongings were scattered. "Shit!" Kanda muttered softly and scanned around. At that moment, something caught his eyes.

* * *

--

What did Kanda saw? Please tell me what you want Kanda to see among Allen's belonging.

Allen's dairy

Kanda's photo decorated with many hearts (Kanda's photo was taken when he's asleep OMG, Allen's a stalker!)

Allen's cell phone wallpaper 'I LOVE KANDA!" (this idea might not work…)

Allen's 'love-story' entitled: ALLENxKANDA (OMG, ran out of ideas, so I used this crappy one!)

**Tell me what you want Kanda to see in the reviews! The more reviews the faster I update okay?! I EXPECT MORE REVIEWS! MUAHAHA!**

ALRIGHT, there you go chapter5. I'm so sorry it took so long! Alright now…Another thing, when I update, should I: **long chapter, lesser update** OR **shorter chapter, more updates**? Sorry for the crappy/con-ish/cheesy new title for the story and for this chapter's title.


	6. Feelings

This is my Second Fanfic, so if I have any mistakes, please tell me

Sorry for my spelling and grammar mistakes! ;D

* * *

Main Pairing: Kanda x Allen

Other Pairings: Lavi x Lenalee

Summary: AU high school. Allen and gang are on a mission to Japan. Transferred to a school, they find themselves in many interesting situation. Love maybe? Yullen –Summary & title Changed-

Random OC for students and teachers:D

In the last chapter: "Thud!" Kanda had accidentally kicked Allen's suitcase and that all his belongings were scattered. "Shit!" Kanda muttered softly and scanned around. At that moment, something caught his eyes.

WARNING: Allen's singing (??)._. / OOC-ness

Disclaimer: I don't own DGM or the song that Allen was singing… D:

-- for breaking of scene, reading the dairy and present time.

* * *

+Feelings+

"Hm?" Kanda picked up what he thinks was a dairy. "Moyashi's diary huh?" _Should I read it? I have a pride of a swordsman…_

_*POOF!*_

_Angel: "Yuu Kanda…"_

_Kanda: "Who the fuck are you?"_

_Angel: "I'm the angel, like duh!"_

_Kanda: "…"_

_Devil: "Go on Yuu Kanda, read it…read the dairy!"_

_Kanda: "No way I'm listening to some…angel and devils talking to me…no way."_

_Devil: "I know you want it…the diary contains all the secrets of your precious moyashi"_

_Kanda: "He's not my moyashi!"_

_Angel: "Tsk tsk...denial…"_

_Kanda: "I thought the angel is supposed to NOT follow the devil's word?"_

_Angel: "Er…READ IT!"_

_*POOF!*_

"What the…I guess it won't harm taking a peek…" Kanda muttered to no one. He put the rest of the stuff on the floor, back into Allen's suitcase and went back to his own bed. He took the said dairy and opened the cover, flipping it to the recent 'entries'.

_9/11/2008, Sunday_

_Dear Dairy,_

_Well, I'm currently on the private airplane, writing this entry while everyone's asleep. I miss Jerry's cooking! The food here when compared to his is like the sky and the earth! With those here being the earth of course… And I miss my mitarashi dangos… –Stomach rumbles- You know what? Kanda's birthday is coming and I have no idea what I should buy for him as his birthday present. Even if I said, "Happy birthday, Kanda!" he'll just ignore it. I can't imagine what he'll do to the present. .''_

_It has been a few months now…since I…like Kanda. Oh shoot, did I just write that? _

_--_

Kanda stared at the diary, mouth agape as he sat there, motionless. After what seemed like…a minute, he got over his initial shock and started to reread the sentence again and again, even stopping once to rub his eyes. Sure that he was not seeing things, Kanda continued reading, making sure the moyashi knew what he was writing.

--

_Anyway…I've been asking for advice from Lenalee and she said I should I confess to him! O.O'' I mean, sheesh, I'll just make a fool out of myself if I confess. Gah! What should I do? T^T I bet Kanda don't even like me. No wait, let me rephrase that, he doesn't even treat me like a comrade. He keeps pushing me around, like I'm his slave. Gosh, what a baKanda he is. Oh no, Kanda's waking up. Gotta go, shall write on you soon: 3_

_Current mood: Tired and confused. _

_Love –insert heart shape-,_

_Allen Walker, not moyashi =3=_

_--_

Twitch. "…the stupid moyashi…likes…me…" Kanda muttered out, still not believing what he had just read. "I should be happy…right? Tch, no way I will believe that, this must be a stupid prank Lavi had blackmailed the moyashi to do…"

_*POOF!*_

_Devil: Tsk tsk tsk, Kanda, Kanda, Kanda…DENIAL!_

_Angel: We both know you like moyashi-chan…so don't deny!_

_Angel&Devil: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

_*POOF!*_

Sweat drop. "I'm NOT denying. I…" Kanda groan, flipping Allen's dairy to the next entry.

_--_

_10/11/2008, Monday_

_Dear Dairy, _

_I'm back today! I'm currently in Tyki Mikk's class now. Sheesh, he's our new teacher =w=. Everyone is currently either dozing off, or daydreaming. Only the stupid baKanda is meditating. Here I am, writing my dairy. Today, I can't concentrate in class or when I'm fighting the akumas, I kept getting distracted. By who, you ask. The stupid BAKANDA. I can't stop thinking about him…Oh! Mana, what should I do? I promised you that I will keep walking forward, no matter what, but now…T^T Oh no! Tyki's coming this way, I gotta go now. BYE!~ _

_Current Mood: Confused and hungry. –drools-_

_Love _

_Allen walker and his empty stomach –growl-_

_*P.S. Lavi gave me a picture of Kanda sleeping when we went to the mission in China. OMFG! He looks so cute! Okay, I shall not become a fan girl and all their squealing and… (Turn to the next page.)_

_--_

Kanda almost burst out laughing - ALMOST. He was staring at what Allen had written in his dairy. The moyashi liked him? Yes, he had denied that he himself liked the moyashi, but still… During some occasions, Kanda had kept thinking about Allen too, and that was the reason as to why he had to meditate. He could not fight akumas with his mind filled with bean sprouts. At that moment, he saw the 'P.S' note below the entry. _Twitch. Twitch._ A rabbit was going to die soon. Never the less, he turned the page._**POP!**__ There pops one of his blood vessels… __**POP! **__Oh another one goes! __**POP!**__ I hope he's still alive…_

On the following page, was a photograph of Kanda, sleeping in the train while using his hand to support his head. He, the almighty Kanda, had been smiling when he was sleeping, and the rabbit just HAD to take a photo…! 'I knew I shouldn't have slept that day alone with Lavi in the train carriage! I'm going to kill that stupid rabbit!' Looking back at the photo as he planned various plots on how to murder a certain rabbit, he noticed that the photograph was decorated with many…disgusting looking colored stickers – Pink. And it's was shaped in hearts. Kanda placed the dairy back into Allen's suitcase.

"Oh boy, that stupid moyashi-stalker is so dead." Kanda stood up, went out of his room, to find the moyashi. They needed to talk. He walked across the living room, and saw Lavi and Lenalee sleeping. "Morons…" Kanda muttered.

He stood outside the bathroom, raising his hand to knock on the door but—

_Life is good I can't complain  
I mean I could but no one's listening  
Your image overwhelms my brain  
And it feels good, good, good_

_Now I'm rolling my window down  
I love the wind but I hate the sound  
You're like a tattoo that I can't remove  
And it feels good, it feels good, it feels good_

"……" Kanda stood there, once again mouth agape like a fish out of water. Calming his nerves down, he took a deep breath and raised his hand out to knock on the door - only to have his target open just as his fist was about to land on it. The wooden door opened suddenly, revealing a moyashi clad in loose pajamas with a small white towel hanging on his neck.

"AHH…! Oh, it's just you…Kanda…what're you doing here?" Allen asked as he tilted his head to his left.

--

**OMG, this chapter is finally over . I had a very hard time writing Allen and Kanda's feeling. I don't know how they feel._. Oh well, sorry for the English. My English is horrible and not descriptive. **

**OKAY. IT'S TIME FOR…..'THAT'**

**What do you want Kanda to do?**

**-Talk about the dairy (and the love stuff)**

**-Keep quiet about the dairy**

**-Give stupid excuse like, "Hurry up, my hair needs to dry before I sleep" and ignore the incident about the dairy. (DENIAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Muahahah!)**

**Okay…VOTE!!!! MUAHAHAHAHAA-.-'**

**JYA NA:33 Many thanks to Lala-tan for beta-ing:3~**

_Lala-tan beta comments! ^-^: An-chan's English isn't horrible at all! There was little I could do other than the careless spelling and grammatical errors! ^-^ Good job on another chapter! I've changed some of the descriptive adjectives to make it seem more descriptive… And more into character… ^-^ Hope that you readers like it! (BTW I'm not an official beta reader but feel free to ask me anytime! ^~)_

_-lala_

_.la~_

**--**

**REVIEW!!**


End file.
